Is it hot in here?
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: When Edward goes into a vampire heat things with Bella get a little out of hand...LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Warning: A rather strong and sour lemon awaits, not for the faint of heart.

And No, sadly I own none of these characters I just like to play with them

Vampires in heat are never a good thing. The only good part about it is that it only happens once every twenty years. Edward had nearly broken a whole room last time he went into it. He refused to take a woman into his bed that he didn't love. He was very, very cranky. Carlisle the great man he was snuck into his room and gave him some items that would help dilute his frustrations. (cough cough) Who knew there was such a thing as vampire pornography? Carlisle knew that people would wonder why they had to hire contractors to fix holes in the roof and walls, broken windows, and shredded carpet, so he tried to take care of the situation before it got any worse.

Everyone started to worry as the twenty year mark was approaching rapidly, and that Bella was getting closer and closer to Edward. They were afraid they would have to lock him up somewhere. Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle never had anything to worry about, but Edward didn't have a partner he couldn't accidently kill if things got too passionate. Though his family kept track of the time and watched carefully, Edward didn't have the best sense of time. Days, months, and years seemed to run together.

Bella was getting more and more adamant about wanting him. The one human experience she wanted. She tried many things, waiting in her room not wearing any clothes, or ambushing him but nothing deterred his reluctance and hesitation. But tonight was different, tonight was the night she would get her wish.

Bella had no idea that he was going to give in tonight, though she was going to try once more to seduce him. Charlie had gone to bed about an hour ago and she was in the bathroom doing everything she could to make herself look even more attractive. She had bought a thigh length red silk robe, a sheer red nighty trimmed in black eyelet lace, a red lace bra that lifted her breasts so that they were pressed together. They look like two pale moons that plunged abruptly down the middle. Her panties were also sheer and hugged her body; they were red as well with black lace and hugged her shaved womanhood so tightly that her clitoris was raised ever so slightly. Boy would Edward be surprised.

Bella had also re-decorated her room. She had put new white satin sheets her bed and many vanilla pillar candles were placed around the room. The light danced serenely casting shadows throughout her darkened room. She had also bought about 20 red roses and plucked all the petals off and cast them around in handfuls, a trail leading from the door to the bed and sheets. They contrasted like blood on fresh snow.

She stood waiting by the window for him to soundlessly glide into her bedroom. She didn't have to wait long either. He leapt into the room and looked around a little shocked. "Hello Edward." She said smiling at him. She wore red lipstick which made her look even paler. "What do you think?" she asked walking over to him slowly like a lioness circling her prey. His hormones had been skyrocketing as the day approached and he heard a voice in his head whisper "What's the harm, she wants you so badly, and you're just aching for satisfaction." It said soothingly. "Shut up." Said the true Edward in his mind. "Don't you want her, you can smell her eagerness and what is that…is that arousal?" it teased. His defenses were weakening as she undid the robe and let it drop pooling at her feet. "Stop it." He was screaming at himself. His body was reacting to her just like any male's would. It almost hurt, the strain of the fabric of his jeans.

Bella's mind was spinning, he wasn't telling her to put her clothes on or reciting the usual "I could kill you." Speech. He was sitting on her bed pupils dilated, mouth slightly slack, breathing erratic, and his pants bulging. "This might just be the night." She thought climbing onto the bed kneeling in front of him. Her eyes closed and she leaned forward and he met her halfway. He kissed her hungrily their tongues dancing. She pushed him down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt when he pushed her hands away and ripped the shirt open sending buttons scattering. "He isn't acting anything like himself…but I like it!" she thought as he kissed her neck and jaw. She let out a soft sigh as he caressed her body.

He was starting to lose control, the tightening sensation in all of his muscles the buzzing in his head. Tonight was the night of his heat. He growled deep in his throat as he kissed the parts of her breasts that weren't covered by the night gown. She pulled the garment over her head all the while kissing him. He kissed her shoulders and let the strap of her bra slide away. She fumbled with the buttons of his jeans as he tried to find the hook if her bra. Frustrated he tore the fabric and pulled away the garment. She should have been angry, she had saved for this set of lingerie the bra alone cost fifty bucks but she wasn't mad, she was getting something much better than money or expensive underwear; she was getting him.

She let out a muffled moan as he pinched one of her hardened nipples. He cupped her other breast in his hand. He let out a cool breath on the sensitive skin and she visibly shivered. Edward smiled an evil grin and kissed the perky tip. She jumped a little and even more so when he lazily dragged his tongue over it. He drew lazy circles around it all the while looking up to see her reaction.

She sighed as he kissed down her stomach and reached the only thing in his way, the delicate pair of sheer panties. He smiled the evil grin again and kissed her through the fabric. She sharply inhaled and her legs opened a little wider. He ran his tongue over her and she moaned softly her head going limp on her pillows. "Don't stop." She breathed.

He slid the panties down her smooth legs and went back to work. He parted her lips and kissed her. She moaned again spreading her legs wide for him. He growled deeply in his throat as he dragged his tongue over her. She arched slightly and pushed his head forward. He took the hint and began to lick her rapidly. She breathed raggedly and her legs shook. Her fists clenched around the sheets eager for the sweet release that she needed. "Oh Edward." She gasped as he inserted her tongue into her. She scootched forward pushing him deeper. He growled again sending reverberations into her. "Do that again." She asked but it was more a demand then a question.

He inhaled deeply; the only thing that smelled better than her blood was her nectar. He darted his tongue against her swollen clitoris. She whined, it felt like too much, too good. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and her back arched as her orgasm ripped through her. She didn't make a sound, silenced by the amazing sensations he had brought her.

She shook visibly and it took a minute for her to catch her breath. Then she noticed that his eyes were off, not the amber gold but not black either, kind of a brown. She never had gotten to get the pants off of him and she reached out and fumbled with the buttons. They came loose but his belt was still there. He took her hands away snapped the leather and it split into pieces. She smiled as she pulled down the zipper and then guided the jeans down his legs. When her eyes returned to him her mouth went a little dry. She was glad at that moment that Edward couldn't read her thoughts. But he didn't have to, her face spelled it out and his ego doubled in size. He smiled his crooked smile and guided her hands to the front of his boxer shorts. She licked her lips and swallowed again butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Before she opened her eyes she felt it stiff and hard, like his granite skin. Her hand clutched around it and he closed his eyes, exhaling heavily.

Suddenly she felt more confident, she was pleasing him. With her surge of bravery she pulled the elastic down his legs, and all too his pleasure the elastic pulled him down and he sprung back up, Bella watching all the while. She took a deep breath and crawled between his legs. She reached out again her hand shaking softly and took hold of him. She jumped when he twitched in her grasp. Still not sure what exactly to do she started moving her hand up and down. His head rolled back his heightened sense of feeling from his heat made even the slightest touch feel amazing. When she saw how good that made him feel she knelt down taking another deep breath and kissed him. Edward jerked not expecting his shy little Bella to be so bold.

She licked him at first experimenting to see his reaction. He growled deep in his throat as she went down him with her mouth encasing him. She couldn't fit it all in but that didn't matter to him. He was shaking too. "Bite me." He whispered through clenched teeth. She stopped and looked up at him. "I want you to bite me." He said touching himself since she had stopped. She watched a grin of curiosity on her face as he stroked himself. Then remembering what he had asked her to do and returned her mouth to him. She took him as far as she could and dragged her teeth as she went along his length. He let out a snarl now and pumped himself forward. She gagged as he touched the back of her throat. It felt very strange, even uncomfortable, and she liked the way he reacted. Bella smiled her own evil smile and bit down as hard as she could and he loved it. He shoved her head down on him again and punched small holes in her mattress with his claws.

She took her mouth off of him and growled in his throat in agitation. "Just wait she said inching forward lifting herself above him and gently put him at her entrance. Before she even knew what had happened he had flipped her onto her back, him on top of her. He, though wild with desire and feral need, was careful and gentle with her. She sighed as he pressed in a little further. She groaned at the uncomfortable feeling. He moved forward inch by inch grinding his teeth together at the tightness, at the intensity, and at the pure instinct that was pushing against his will power to just fuck her as hard as he could.

He sat still for a bit waiting for her to give him a sign that she was ready. She pushed one little finger on her still swollen clitoris and started to play around, making quick circles, slow deliberate ones and ones with no particular movement just pressure, then she started to rock against him and he moved with her. She was in her own little world relaxing onto the pillows as he took over. It was surprising how fast he moved. The smacking sound it made every time he filled her and the rather loud creak of the bed. He moaned watching her play with herself the pleasure contorting her face and the amazing feeling surrounding him.

What she did next surprised him. She locked her ankles around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her. "I get more friction this way." She explained before a moan escaped, every time he moved he put delicious pressure on her most sensitive spot. "Control yourself, Control yourself." He kept thinking maintaining his grasp on the reality that if he moved too abruptly or used too much force he could kill her with his penis. To most the idea would be funny, but not if it was actually possible.

Though with his amazing hearing he couldn't hear anything but the words in his head, her muffled moans, and the bed creaking. But that wasn't the only sound; the creaking had woken up Charlie and he hadn't rolled over and went back to sleep.

"What the hell?" he wondered getting out of bed and turning on the light. Then it hit him, the sound was coming from Bella's room. The thought had him wide awake. He threw open his closet door and on the top shelf was a shot gun and a box of casings. He pulled them both down and loaded the gun. "He better not be in there." He mumbled to himself. "I'll shoot the little bastard if he's in there." He thought walking down the hall to her room. He turned the knob and opened it a crack and his expression twisted in anger and aimed the gun at the perfect white ass bobbing up and down.

Edward hadn't realized that they were no longer alone. Until he heard the sound of the safety going from on to off. He froze and didn't turn around. "Edward why did you…?" she stopped mid sentence looking up at his face. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and screamed. "Dad why are you in here!?" "Why the hell is he in here?!" he yelled back motioning to Edward with the gun. Edward quickly and fluidly pulled some of the comforter up around his waist. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, now." He said lowering the gun and stomping out of the room.

"Well that killed the mood." Bella said getting out of bed and finding some clothes to put on. "You're not the one with blue balls." He mumbled to himself. Being very careful zipping his pants he picked up the remnants of his belt and threw them in the garbage. "Do you have a condom wrapper or something so he'll think we were at least being safe?" she asked pulling on a pair of grey sweats. "Way ahead of you." He said taking a package out of his wallet. "Every guy has one of these in his wallet." He said picking up his shirt. "Do you have anything at all that would fit me?" he asked looking at his shirt that no longer had any buttons. She went to her dresser and pulled out a grey t-shirt that fit perfectly.

They both filed quietly down to the kitchen. Charlie sat at the table the shotgun still in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked as soon as they set foot on the yellowing linoleum. "You weren't, you let your hormones get the better of you!" he said getting up from the chair. "Couldn't you have gone to his house, or a hotel or something where I wouldn't have to hear you?" he said pacing now. "I know you two are pretty serious about each other but your both waayyy too young for intimacy!" he said ranting know. "Charlie, we are both legally adults and we were being responsible, we were using protection." Bella said quietly almost a whisper. "Well at least you weren't being complete idiots." Charlie said starting to calm down. "You aren't allowed in the house for two months, and Isabella Swan your grounded for a month." He said sitting back down. "You young lady get up to bed and you get the hell outta my house before they drag you out in a body bag." Charlie growled going up the stairs. "Goodnight."

Bella sat on her bed with Edward waiting for the snores that meant Charlie was asleep again. The both sat there grinning at each other. "That's the best sex I've ever had." Bella whispered in his ear. "It's the only sex you've ever had." Edward whispered back chuckling to himself. "You know, that looks pretty un-comfortable." Bella said pointing to his jeans. He didn't say anything and adjusted himself so it wasn't so apparent. "No, what I meant was, that I could help as long as we were quiet and Charlie can't hear us." She whispered rubbing her hand against the crotch of his jeans. In seconds the jeans and underwear were gone and he sat their smiling at her. "Wow, that must have been really uncomfortable." She said looking from the small waistband to his not so small self.

"I know it isn't as good as the real thing but you'll just have to do without." She said getting a bottle of lotion from her nightstand and rubbing it in her hands. She took firm hold of him and started to move her hand up and down. Edward ground his teeth together trying to not make any noise. Bella grinned watching his face as she moved her hand rapidly up and down. She watched him get rather tense and moan as he released. "That feels so much better." He whispered slumping back on the bed. Bella put the lotion back on the nightstand and got a couple of tissues. "You know I love Bella." He said caressing her face. "And you know I love you. " she said leaning down to kiss his lips. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked climbing under the covers. He smiled and crawled under the covers with her. "Of course love." He said kissing her cheek. "I'll stay with you forever of that's what makes you happy."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Warning…another very sour lemon awaits only this time there is an actual story not just smutty goodness. And my god I'm sorry it took so long to post. The different plot bunnies wouldn't stop hopping around in my mind. I have been a little pre-occupied lately with the arrangements for my aunt's funeral. I appreciate your patience and will get chapters out to you much more quickly next time around.

Edward smiled as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful and he loved her more than anything. His Bella, his and only his. Edward pulled the comforter up onto her shoulders, it was a little chilly in here and he could see the goose bumps on her skin. She spoke every now and again, but didn't roll around much. He caressed her face and traced over her lips. Edward knew he would have to turn her someday soon. She knew too much for a human and it put her in peril. He knew he would have to bite the smooth porcelain flesh on the nape of her neck and let the blood run. He would have to draw himself away and let the change happen.

Edward was deep in thought and almost didn't hear Bella let out a whine. He tore his gaze away from the white ceiling and focused on her. "Is she having a nightmare?" He wondered, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. She let out a moan and a shaky breath rubbing her legs together. "Oh, I get it." Edward thought to himself a smirk passing his lips. Maybe he would be a participant outside of the dream instead of just in the dream sense.

**In Bella's Dream**

Bella was reliving what had happened only a few hours ago. But things were a surreal; they were both floating on a cloud. The sun washed over them and warmed their naked bodies. It continued on as if the interruption had never happened and there were a few creative things added in for entertainment purposes. She was the one on top of him and she watched his face contort in pleasure. She drank him in like a supple glass of wine, his beautiful body, his god-like physique. Muscles carved of perfect marble and features angled just right. He was so beautiful and was hers. Edward flipped her on her back and began to kiss the shell of her ear and down her neck.

**Out of Bella's Dream**

Edward smiled as her body reacted to his kisses. He nibbled on the lobe of her ear and blew gently on the skin of her smooth neck. He kissed down her throat, down her collar bone, and pulled the blankets away from her body. She wore a pale blue tank top and a pair of green shorts that where aching to be removed. Slowly and quietly he gently tore the shirt right down the middle and continued to kiss her lavishing.

Bella became more and more restless starting to toss and turn. He would have her again that night and he knew it. Edward kissed her navel and heard her heart quiver in her chest. When you were stuck at seventeen for nearly a hundred years and never had sex in any of that time ones appetite would become all but ravenous.

Edward's family was plotting to retrieve Edward even as he played with his sleeping Bella. It was well past midnight and he had yet to return. "Emmett, is everything set in the basement?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, 8 pints of human blood, 2 issues of playboy, steel shackles, lucky bastard, just because he's in heat he gets human blood." Emmett grumbled. "Edward is anything but lucky Emmett" Carlisle said. "You have never had to experience the agony of repelling all instinct, the instinct to spread our race and drink the blood of the women you turn, it's all but un-bearable and I don't know if even Edward is strong enough to withstand Bella." He said shaking his head. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but we need to catch him before he hurts Bella or worse, turns her." Carlisle declared. "Yeah, yeah we know the plan, you drive, and we go in her window and drag him out with us even if he's on top of her when we get there." Said Emmett drumming his fingers. "I wouldn't have put it so crudely but yes." Said the doctor grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

Edward pulled her shorts down her legs and smiled as she gasped at the contact. Her skin was hot to the touch and her skin had flushed to a shade of rosy pink. "Edward." She sighed rubbing her thighs together. "Bella…" he whispered breathily ran his thumb over her clitoris and with that she was up and awake. "Edward…I…what are you…oh." She stumbled for words. He had a devious grin on his face and a sneaky gleam in his eye. She kissed him and heard the bed creak softly. "You know…" she whispered. "The floor doesn't creak." She said winking at him. In less than a second he was flat on his back on the fluffy white carpet, Bella straddling his waist. "You could say please." She whispered rolling her eyes. He grinned his crooked grin and whispered. "Please Bella, please?" he asked smiling again.

"You know I can't say no when you ask like that." She said unbuttoning the jeans just like she had a few hours ago. "I know, that's why I do it." He said helping her with his pants. She pulled his shirt up over his arms and kissed him slowly and deeply. It actually took his breath away how beautiful and seductive she was. "I love you Edward, I love you with all my heart." She whispered running her fingers through his bronzy hair. "I love you, I ache for you, I lust for you, and I need you." He whispered kissing down her neck. He flipped her onto her back; apparently that was his favorite position. She rested her chin on his broad muscular shoulder as he eased into her. She sighed as he filled her completely. They moved together finding a rhythm. He grunted at the tightness he felt. It was as if it was their first time all over again.

Carlisle pulled up in front of Bella's house and groaned. "Damn, were too late." He said thumping the steering wheel. Even at this distance he could hear them and their sounds of passion. "Go get him boys. He said shaking his head. Emmett and Jasper climbed out of the car and in one leap they were both landed soundlessly on the roof.

"Did you hear that?"Edward asked as he stopped moving. "Mmmm…no." she said taking his lips still moving to their rhythm. She would have screamed if she hadn't been kissing him. Emmett grabbed him from behind twisting his arm behind his back and Jasper grabbed his flailing legs. "Bella sat there like a doe in headlights watching in shock as they dragged Edward out the window. It took her a moment to remember she was nude and pulled the comforter off of the bed to cover herself.

"Get off me and let me go." Edward growled trying to pull his arms and legs free. Jasper and Emmett forced him into the backseat and guarded the doors as they sped away. "Put this on." Emmett said tossing him a bath robe. "This isn't necessary." Edward growled. "You terrified Bella and humiliated me." He snapped. "if you were listening you would have heard that I wasn't hurting her, and we had sex earlier, I am capable of withstanding the instinct and can control myself just fine!" he snapped tying a knot in the bathrobe sash.

Carlisle stopped the car. "You had sex with her earlier, you didn't hurt her, or try to bite her?" he asked turning around to face his adopted son. "Yeah, she's fine as you two saw." Edward said throwing dirty looks at his brothers. "Oh, and I'll kill you both if you ever look at her that way again." He said crankily crossing his arms. Carlisle was deep in thought. "How is that even possible?" he wondered shifting the vehicle back into drive. "But your still going home." He said. Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not a real threat you know." He said still angry at his brothers and father. "Bella made sure of that." He thought to himself with a smirk. "Can I at least borrow your phone and call her; you guys scared her to death." Edward said shooting a look at both of his brothers. "Sure here." Emmet said handing over the small silver phone.

Edward punched in her cell number and it barely rang once when she picked it up. "Emmet what the fuck did you do to Edward?!" she whispered harshly. Her father was in the next room over but she still felt the need to get her anger across. "Bella, it's okay, it's me. I'm perfectly fine there was just a misunderstanding." He said in his smooth voice trying to lull her into security and comfort. "I'll explain everything tomorrow okay; just try to get some sleep." Edward said smiling into the phone. "I love you Bella." He added softly. "I love you too Edward." She said with a bit of loss in her voice. Bella would miss his cool skin against her when she slept. Edward handed the phone back to Emmet. "Thanks." He said sitting up a little taller.

Bella was still confused but not as worried. She needed to hide his clothes where her father wouldn't find them if he went looking. She loved her father dearly but he was a cop and she wouldn't put it past him. "Okay, where would I look if I was angry at Edward for deflowering my daughter….hmmm." she pondered. The thought made her laugh but it also made her realize how much trouble she would be in if her father found HIS clothes in her room after he had specifically told Edward he wasn't allowed back in AND had seen him fully dressed in said clothes. First she folded the pants neatly and put them in her pillowcase. Then she changed her mind and wrinkled them up and threw them at the bottom of her laundry hamper. She still wasn't satisfied with the hiding place and took them out again. "Ahah!" she thought. The back of her computer tower popped on and off and she could hide the jeans in her computer as long as it was turned off so it wouldn't over heat and set her room on fire. She snapped the case back on the processer and then picked up the shirt she had given him. It smelled like Edward and made her smile. She put the shirt on and lay down in bed. "I might as well try to get some sleep." She thought settling in under the covers and turning off her lamp.

The next morning Edward showed up in the Swan's driveway at around seven. Class didn't start until eight but he wanted some time to talk to her. Bella had gotten ready like any other morning, had breakfast, showered, and dressed. She opened the door to the shiny silver Volvo and sat down. "Morning." She said pecking him on the cheek. "Morning." He said back. From the look she was giving him he should start explaining. "Have you ever had a dog or a cat?" he asked her backing out of the driveway. "What does that have to do with…" she started. "Trust me.' He said driving down the street to one of their favorite places to sit in his car and talk about things that couldn't be overheard. "Yeah, I had a terrier mix when I was ten." She said looking at his with a puzzled expression. "Did he ever go into heat and act funny?" he asked glancing over at her. "Yeah, he went nuts and wouldn't stop humping the furniture." She said remembering the time with a fond laugh. The smile melted off of her face when she made the connection. "Wait…are you telling me that you…were in heat?" she asked hiding a small smile. "You can laugh if you want to." He said containing his own smile. "I thought it was pretty funny when Carlisle first told me about it." Edward said shaking his head. "Every twenty years male vampires kind of go into a frenzy, normally they hunt down a woman or women and have sex with her, and then turn her, like reproduction only without a pregnancy." He said putting the car in park. "I see what you're saying, but..." she stopped. "But what?" he asked looking over at her. "From what you've told me repelling your instincts is very difficult already, so how were you able to have sex with me when the instinct was even stronger?" she asked cocking her head slightly to one side. "I'm not sure exactly how, but my theory is that I needed you so badly I put aside the fear of hurting you and I was able to well, you know." He said smiling his crooked grin.

"So what your saying is that it's safe for us to have sex?" she asked a smile spreading across her face. "I guess so." He said a smile spreading across his face as well. "Quickie in the backseat?" she asked un-buttoning her shirt. "Oh what the hell." He said pouncing on her. She let out a little yelp but returned the smile.

When they both had finished Edward looked lazily at his watch. "That wasn't much of a quickie; we're going to be late for school." He said. Sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. "Who cares?" Bella said still slightly out of breath. He looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow. "What is my Dad going to do, ban you from the house for another two months, we both know how that will work out. " she said sitting up as well. Edward thought about it for a moment. "You know, you're right." He said plucking his shirt off of the rear view mirror and started to put it on. "Wait." He stopped and shrugged out of his shirt again. "Want to go again?" he asked. Bella gave his a gentle shove. "How about we go up to Port Angles and get something to eat?" Bella asked. "Well how about I get something to eat." She corrected putting her hair up in a pony tail. "Yeah, I'll take you up to port Angles."


End file.
